Night is When the Lion Stalks its Prey
by substitutingrealitywithmyown
Summary: This is my take on Reptilla28's 'Harry goes back in time' challenge. Will feature a more confident Harry, as well as a Darker-mindset Harry. There will be some bashing, though new targets. H/Hr. Rated M for language and the possibility of adult situations later on.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The world of _Harry Potter_ isn't mine, he and everything in it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm not her. **

All around Harry Potter were the cries, screams and crashes of battle as spells flashed through the night, rubble crashed all around him as he raced through the fifth floor corridor.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" Harry growled to himself as he ducked a spell. "Ginny said they said something about a bathroom, whatever that means!"

"Harry!" a familiar voice called out as he turned the corner. It was Hermione and Ron. Both of their faces were flushed and they were clutching several dirty looking rocks.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Harry shouted.

"Chamber of Secrets," Ron answered, frowning at Harry.

"What?"

"It was all Ron's idea," Hermione gushed. "I was talking about how even if we find the diadem, we don't have any way to destroy the Horcruxes. Then Ron came up with the Basilisk."

"How'd you get in, you need a Parselmouth to open it," Harry said.

"Ron managed to copy you, show him Ron," Hermione said.

Ron made several strangled hissing noises that Harry could just barely make out over the sounds of battle around him. Harry frowned, "What was that?" he asked.

"It took a couple of tries but I got it in the end," Ron said smugly, Hermione sent him a glowing look.

"But I couldn't understand you Ron," Harry said. But the pair ignored him.

"Hey, what about the House Elves?" Ron blurted out as Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean? Like should we get them fighting," Harry asked.

"No, we don't want anymore Dobby's. We should get them out of the kitchens, it's a bottleneck down there," Ron said. There came a clattering noise as Hermione threw aside the fangs that she was holding and threw herself into Ron's arms and fusing her lips to his. Ron dropped the fangs he was holding and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, hoisting her into the air as they kissed. Harry watched stunned as his two best friends snogged right in the middle of a war-torn corridor. He also felt as if someone had reached into his chest and had begun squeezing his heart tighter and tighter, as if trying to crush the life out of him.

The next half hour seemed to pass by in a blur. All Harry saw were flashes as the trio made their way up to the Room of Requirement as Hermione hypothesized that the diadem was hidden in the same place as where Harry hid his Potions book the previous year. However they found Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle waiting for them. They were able to destroy the diadem though they were nearly killed as Crabbe used Fiendfyre to try and kill them. It torched the entire room, killing both Crabbe and Goyle, Harry, for some reason that he couldn't fathom, saved Malfoy. After knocking the ferret out, Harry led the other two down to the Great Hall.

They entered the Great Hall to the sobs and cries of loss and pain. Each cry sent sharp shards of pain arching through Harry's chest. He saw groups of Hogwarts defenders huddled together in small groups. Over to the side of Hall, there was one of the House tables that was made up for Madam Pomfrey as an examining table, as well as Harry saw several bodies at the far end of the table, their features covered by white shrouds. The Weasleys were huddled together, surrounding a shrouded body with red hair sticking out from underneath the white shroud.

"No," Ron croaked as he grabbed Hermione's hand and together they dashed over to the Weasleys. Molly saw them coming and immediately threw her arms around her youngest son and sobbed into his shoulder. Arthur came over and put an arm over his wife's shoulders.

_**"Defenders of Hogwarts," a voice echoed around them, seemingly coming from the ancient stones of the castle itself. "You have fought valiantly, and Lord Voldemort values bravery however it is a foolish gesture. You now have only half your numbers while the numbers I still command dwarf your own. I shall allow a one hour respite for you to gather your fallen, treat them with dignity that befits their foolish yet noble sacrifice. After one hour, I shall enter the fray personally and no mercy will be given to those still fighting, lay down your wands and you will not be harmed. Too much magical blood has been spilled this day. Harry Potter, I speak directly to you now, you have let your friends die for you instead of facing me yourself. At the end of this one hour reprieve, I will be waiting within the Forbidden Forest for you, come face me so we may end this pointless conflict. Come face me like a man, I will be waiting."**_

The voice vanished as quickly as it came, and every head in the Hall turned to Harry, pining him in place. Hermione looked at Harry with large eyes, as if pleading with him to ignore Voldemort's ultimatum. But Harry couldn't, he just couldn't deal with it anymore. Remus and Tonks were among the fallen, as well as Fred, Colin Creevey and countless others. They had all died because of him; he just wanted it to end.

He slipped out of the Great Hall under his Cloak, intent on spending his last hour remembering the Castle that had become his home over the last seven years. Memories flashed past his eyes; he saw the third floor bathroom where he and Ron saved Hermione from the troll, seeing his parents for the first time in the Mirror of Erised, then Hermione giving him his first hug in the logic chamber before Harry went to face Voldemort. His heart clenched when Harry saw Hermione lying in the Hospital wing, cold and till her face frozen in an expression of shock and fear, then Hermione come racing into the Great Hall and hugging him again. Then he saw himself and Hermione flying on the back of Buckbeak as they headed off to save Sirius. His heart clenched when Harry saw Hermione descending the marble staircase the night of the Yule Ball, Harry remembered kicking himself for not asking her to the Ball.

More and more memories flew by, though all of them featured one person prominently. Hermione. It was as if someone had opened his eyes, Hermione was the most important person in his life and had been for some time. She had always been there for him, even when no one else had. Not even Ron could match that record. He had lied to Ron when the redhead had returned in the forest; Hermione wasn't like a sister to him. She was much, much more, Harry couldn't think of a word that aptly described how much Hermione meant to him. But it didn't matter anymore Hermione had made her choice. She loved Ron, not Harry. There was nothing left for Harry anymore, he had lost so much, too much.

Harry entered the Forbidden Forest with his heart and mind empty. He just wanted it to end. It didn't matter anymore, once he gave himself up to Voldemort, someone else would be able to take up the flag of the Chosen One, he was tired of all the pressure, all the looks of jealousy, rage and disdain. He had never asked for this but everyone had piled all this responsibility onto him with no consideration for his well-being. As long as he somehow defeated Voldemort, it was all fine.

"It seems that I was wrong, Potter hasn't come," Voldemort mused as he sat upon a conjured throne. "I would have thought that he would gladly sacrifice himself to save his friends."

"You weren't," Harry said softly as he walked out from behind a tree. All around Voldemort, his Death Eaters leapt to arms, hands darting to their wands. But a raised hand from Voldemort stayed their curses.

"Well, well, well Harry Potter," Voldemort chuckled. "Have you come to bow before me, to proclaim yourself my servant?"

Harry gritted his teeth as the Death Eaters cackled around him. "No Tom, I haven't," he said. "I've come to end this."

Voldemort shot to his feet, his red eyes flashing dangerously at Harry's casual use of his former name. "You dare use that filthy Muggle's name," he hissed, sparks shooting from his wand.

"Yes Thomas, I use the name that your mother gave you, Thomas Marvolo Riddle," Harry said. "Why should anyone be ashamed of their name, I mean your mother named you after your Muggle father and her own father, so she must have loved him very much. I mean we're the same then, both of our mothers named us after our fathers, though my father was a Pureblood and yours was a Muggle."

"Enough of this mindless dribble," Riddle roared. "I am Lord Voldemort, heir to Salazar Slytherin, conqueror of Albus Dumbledore and soon-to-be emperor of the Magical World. And now Harry Potter, you have been a thorn in my side for too long, goodbye."

Harry closed his eyes, and whispered, "Goodbye Hermione, I'm sorry," as Riddle raised his wand and uttered the same curse that had ended his parents', godfather's and countless others' lives.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The green bolt spat from the end of Voldemort's wand and sped toward Harry.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in what seemed to be a waiting room for some type of office. He was sitting in a comfortable office chair alone; there was a doorway in front of him. Harry wondered if he should get up and open the door but something told him that he should stay put.

The door then opened and a curly brown-haired woman entered, Harry had to blink because the woman looked just like Hermione, though the woman's hair wasn't as bushy as Hermione's. The woman looked up and Harry saw her sparkling brown eyes widened when they fell on him.

"YOU!" the woman cried. Harry jumped in his seat.

"Me?" Harry asked.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here again!" the woman shouted.

"What do you mean 'again'? I've never been here before in my life," Harry retorted.

"Of course not, you only come here when you die," the woman snarked. "And you wouldn't remember since we wipe your memories every time you leave here."

"So I am dead then," Harry said morosely.

"Oh don't start all that moping again," the woman groaned. "Come on, follow me let's get this over with."

Harry followed the woman through the door and into a smartly decorated office. On the desk was a nameplate, 'Danielle: Agent of Death.'

"What does that mean, 'Agent of Death'?" Harry asked.

"Never mind that now," Danielle said, waving his question aside. "Sit down, we've got a lot to talk about."

Harry sat down, and watched as Danielle pulled a thick folder from her desk drawer. Harry noticed his name was on the folder and that several papers were sticking out of it, as if they had just been shoved haphazardly into the folder.

"Harry James Potter, age 17, birthday July 31, 1980," Danielle said, opening the folder. "Dates of Death: age 7, when Vernon Dursley beat subject to a bloody pulp after accidental Apparition at school; age 11, Professor Quirrell succeeds in throwing subject from broomstick during Quidditch match; age 14, Horntail's tail knocks subject from his broom during First Task of Triwizard Tournament; age 15, subject follows Sirius Black through Veil of Death; age 16, subject killed by Inferi in cave, panicked due to levels of love potion obscuring the subject's abilities; and finally age 17, subject WILLINGLY let's Tom Riddle kill him because of some belief that a Horcrux was still within him. So I ask again, DO YOU ENJOYING DIE?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't die all those times…did I?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, I mean I'm an Agent of Death, your Agent of Death, so I must be wrong in saying that you've died six previous times," Danielle snapped. "Look, I understand this must be disconcerting to you but trust me you have been in this office too many times for me to make a mistake."

"Ok, say I believe you about me dying more than once, what's this about a love potion? Who was it keyed too?"

"Who do you think?" Danielle snarked. "Who was the girl that you suddenly had feelings for, as if a monster had reared in your chest, well first of all, that's not love, that's lust."

"Ginny! No, there's no way, I love Ginny…don't I?" Harry countered weakly.

"Come on kid, she looks almost exactly like your mum, hell, if your parents had a daughter, chances are that she'd look exactly like that," Danielle said. Harry felt as if his stomach had just imploded and exploded at the same time, he felt bile rise up in his throat. A wastebasket appeared in front of him. "Try not to get any on the carpet," Danielle said as Harry retched into the wastebasket. A moment later, Harry resurfaced and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry for the mental trauma but that little Potions Princess made it so that you and your soulmate, some Granger girl, wouldn't get together," Danielle said. "This Ginny Weasley had grown up with your 'Boy-Who-Lived' story and believed that you and she were the second coming of your parents, the so-called perfect couple."

"But I thought that Ginny had gotten over…wait, Hermione's my soulmate, what the hell is a soulmate?" Harry interrupted.

"It's your second half, of course," Danielle said wearily. "Haven't you always wondered why you and her seemed to be able to carry conversations without talking, how you seemed to trust her immediately when you met. Remember how whenever you had a question, who was the first person you turned to for help?"

"Hermione of course," Harry replied without thinking. "Oh." Danielle grinned. "But it doesn't matter now, I'm dead and she made her choice. She chose Ron, not me. If we are soulmates, shouldn't we have gotten together? Why did we never…"

"You have your so-called friends the Weasleys to thank for that," Danielle said. "The Potions Princess and the Walking Garbage Disposal, along with their mother and Dumbledork have been plotting to keep you two apart in a scheme to get your families' money and titles. Don't you remember in your third year when Mrs. Weasley was talking about her usage of a love potion during her school years?" Harry nodded slowly. "Well, during your fifth year, when you and Hermione seemed to be getting closer and closer, the Potions Princess wrote to her mother about a way to 'gain your attention' to make you see that she was a girl. And that's when then Potions plot began, but since your soulmate is the smartest magical person since Rowena Ravenclaw, she would have spotted a love potion instantly, so she needed to be taken out of the equation. Enter the Walking Garbage Disposal."

"What!" Harry shouted.

"Yes, your supposed best mate, a Ronald Bilius Weasley, wanted Hermione for himself, not out of his affections for her, which were nothing more than lust, but because it would be something that he had that you didn't," Danielle said. "Remember when Ron came back in the Forest, the Locket Horcrux, how it played on his fears of being second-best to you in everything? Well, you being your stupid noble 'people saving-self' realized that your feelings for Hermione were that of a sibling, rather than the romantic sense. Answer me this, how do you know that Hermione is your sister, when you never had one? You had said that Ron was like your brother, were your 'feelings' Ron the same as your feelings for Hermione?"

Harry sat, slumped, in his chair starring at the floor, his mind reeling and racing. His entire world seemed to be crashing down around him. But yet, everything that this Danielle had said made sense. His feelings for Hermione were different than his feelings for Ron. They were stronger for sure; he and Hermione rarely argued but when they did it was more over some principle rather than when Ron and Hermione would argue, it was as if Ron was trying to cut Hermione down. And besides, Harry could never recall if Ron ever apologized to Hermione for anything.

"You said that Hermione didn't need to be taken out of the picture, what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, since Ron 'wanted' Hermione for himself, his mother and Dumbledork decided to give her to him as a 'reward' for doing his part in their master plan," Danielle said. "Hermione was given small amounts of a jealousy potion keyed to Ron at the end of your fifth year. Don't you remember how she became extremely emotional when Ron and Lavender Brown started going out? Since when did Hermione ever act like that, she's always been calm, collected and logical. But that was the key to their plan, when she became jealous of Ron when he started dating Lavender, her brain made her think that she must like Ron."

Harry's eyes flashed. "So you're telling me that my 'best mate' gave my best friend a potion to make her think she liked him?" he growled. Danielle nodded.

"Look I'm sorry to lay this on you all at once but you and your soulmate are destined for so much that my boss has decided to allow me to bend the rules for you," Danielle said. "Sometimes, when a person is so important to the grand scheme of things, they get second chances (well in your case, six chances) to make things right. And that's what is going to happen now, should you choose to accept it. However, this will be your final chance. You will return to any of your previous deaths with all of your memories and skills."

"Ok, say I do accept this, what's the point?" Harry asked. "How would this change anything?"

"This would change everything!" Danielle cried. "For Merlin's sake, you are getting a chance to change everything that went wrong. Depending on when you go back, you could save Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred and countless others."

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"NO!" Danielle screamed. "Dumbledore is just as bad as the so-called Dark Lord, he's the reason the magical world is so messed up to begin with."

"What do you mean, Dumbledore is the greatest Light Wizard since Merlin," Harry protested, though the words sounded hollow and weak. Danielle looked at him in stunned amazement.

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME!?" Danielle shouted. Harry jumped backward. "Dumbledore is the reason that Voldemort went after your parents that Halloween, he's the reason that your godfather was placed in Azkaban illegally, he's the reason you were placed with the Dursleys when he had no legal leg to stand on."

"But…he said it was for my safety," Harry whispered.

"Do you really believe that?" Danielle scoffed. "Were you truly safe there? After all you slept in a cupboard for ten years, were mentally and physically abused by your so-called family," She then noticed Harry's eyes watering and him retreating into himself, "Harry, I'm sorry that I'm seeming like a cold-hearted bitch but you have to realize that Dumbledore has been setting you up all your life. He keeps talking about the 'Greater Good' but what not many people realize it, that he's the one who decides what the 'Greater Good' is. He believes that he is the only one who can decide what is best for the magical world, yet all he's done is widen the cracks between everyone."

"Setting me up, what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Come on Harry, think," Danielle said. "Do you really think that a giant chessboard, some flying keys, a Cerberus, some Devil's Snare and a logic puzzle would really be able to stop a wizard of Voldemort's caliber? Only Snape's logic puzzle and McGonagall's chessboard were not covered in a first year curriculum. What about your second year, Dumbledore was the Transfiguration Professor when Voldemort opened the Chamber the first time, and yet he couldn't recognize that it was a Basilisk attacking the students. And he didn't notice the Potions Princess was being possessed by Voldemort's diary, the wards around Hogwarts would have instantly recognized Dark Magic like that and since the Headmaster controls the wards, he would have known as well."

"Your third year, Dumbledore is the head of the Wizengamont and ICW, but he couldn't keep the Minister from putting Dementors around Hogwarts. Dementors that guarded a PRISON, they should have never been anywhere near a school full of children. Also about Sirius, he never received a trial, just thrown in Azkaban for twelve years. Dumbledore could have gotten him a trial easily but didn't because if he did and Sirius was cleared, then you would have lived with Sirius and that was something that Dumbledore couldn't have. Dumbledore wanted you to rely on him and no one else, that is another reason he went along with the Weasleys' plan to get you and Hermione separated. You were getting too close to Hermione for his comfort, and he didn't want you to trust her more than you did him."

"But why? Why would he do this?" Harry asked weakly.

"'For the Greater Good', that's why," Danielle said heavily. "Dumbledore wants to be remembered as the greatest wizard of all time and what better way is to be the one to defeat two Dark Lords in his lifetime."

"So Dumbledore was trying to set me up to die, Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are trying to potion me and Hermione up to get us to like them, and Hermione is my soulmate," Harry said. "Is there anything else?"

"None that I can think of," Danielle said. "So have you decided to return?" Harry nodded. "Good then, when will we be sending you?"

"I think the best time would be right before the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament," Harry said. "That way I can use the Tournament as an excuse to learn as much as I can, also I'll be able to save Cedric."

"Also, maybe ask that soulmate of yours to the Yule Ball perhaps?" Danielle teased causing Harry to blush heavily. "So are you ready to go?"

"Just one more thing, what about the Horcrux that was in my scar? You said when I let Voldemort kill me, there wasn't one anymore, does that mean Dumbledore was right, that I am the last Horcrux?" he asked.

"Yes and no," Danielle said. "You did have a Horcrux in you but when Riddle tried to possess you in the Ministry and you threw him out, the Horcrux went along for the ride. Didn't you ever notice that after the Ministry, Riddle couldn't send you mental messages, at least until you got the locket and started wearing it? And after wearing the locket for so long allowed it to open a crack in your mental defenses, to reestablish the link. Enough for something's to pass through when Riddle lost control of his emotions."

"So when I go back, will it still be there?" Harry asked.

"No, it has been removed permanently," Danielle said. "And all the damage that Snape caused during those farces of 'Occulmency' lessons has been healed. He wasn't teaching you, he was just widening and enhancing the connection under Dumbledore's orders."

Harry was furious, he had suspected this but when he tried to find any books on Occulmency in the Hogwarts library, there were none. "Dumbledore took away any books about Occulmency to prevent me from realizing that Snape wasn't teaching me anything." Danielle nodded. "Is there anyone that I can trust?"

"Your soulmate for sure, also the Weasley twins, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood as well," Danielle said. "Those five are the only ones who like you for you, not the Boy-Who-Lived at least at Hogwarts. There might be some others, but they don't know you enough to make a difference in opinion. Only the two youngest Weasleys, Snape and Dumbledore are the ones that are actively trying to do you harm."

"I see, so what now?" Harry asked.

"First off, I would get Sirius cleared so you don't have to worry about the Dursleys anymore. Send an owl to Madam Bones; also get a hold of the goblins to take up your inheritance. Once you do that, concentrate on surviving the Tournament and maybe get rid of the diadem. Also make sure you complete your soul bond with Hermione, that will protect you from any and all potions that the red-headed twits and Dumbledork might try to put you on," Danielle said. A packet of papers appeared on her desk. "This here is a contract with the powers-at-large stating that you will do all you can to right what has been wronged, also you promise to not discuss what has happened here unless absolutely necessary and only with those you consider 100% trustworthy. Also, it states that you will retain your memories and skills from the current time."

Harry read through the contract carefully, making sure there was nothing that might trip him up. He had enough of unknown magical contracts for a single lifetime. Once he had signed it, the contract glowed blue and vanished with a pop.

"All right then, good luck Harry, and remember if I see you here again before it's your time, well let's just say it won't be pretty for you," Danielle said. Harry began to glow and the office grew hazy and Danielle's voice got softer and softer. The last thought that passed through Harry's head before the office fully vanished and Harry blacked out was that 'watch out Hogwarts, you're about to see a totally different Harry Potter.'

**A/N: This is my take on Reptilla28's 'Harry back in time' challenge. The first chapter is also titled "_Snake in a Lion's Pelt_" under my one-shot collection '_What's in the Works_', there are some changes to it though. Hope you all enjoy. This is my first challenge-fic, so I'm not sure exactly what I'm supposed to do aside from give credit to the 'challenger'. Please read and review, as well as tell me if I have to contact Reptilla28 asking permission. Enjoy,**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	2. The Lion's Return

**Disclaimer: The world of _Harry Potter_ doesn't belong to me, it belongs to JK Rowling. Just having some fun in her sandbox. **

'_Did anyone get the number on that Bludger that hit him?'_ Harry groaned as awareness flooded his system. Groping blindly for his glasses, Harry found them on his nightstand. "Where am I?" he asked quietly, as the room came back into focus. Then it hit him, he was in his fourth-year dormitory. Memories of future years flooded his mind; the battle of the DOM, the battle of Hogwarts in his sixth year, and then the Final Battle as well as meeting with Danielle. Anger poured into Harry's mind as he remembered what Ron, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore had done, did. _'This time travel thing is really bloody confusing,'_ he thought, clutching his head. A loud shuddering snore broke the silence of the dorm room. Harry knew that snore; he despised that snore. Turning his head slowly, much like a lion stalking his prey, Harry's eyes found Ron's bed, easily identifiable because of the curtains that was fluttering because of Ron's snoring.

Climbing out of bed, Harry pulled on his robes and made his way down to the common room and then out into the school at large. Without really thinking, Harry found himself in front of the Room of Requirement. He entered and found himself in an office very similar to Danielle's office. A pad of paper and pen was waiting for him on the dark wooden desk in the room. Sitting down at the desk, Harry picked up the pen and began writing out his plan.

_Dump Ron_

_ Boost Hermione's, Luna's and Neville's confidence_

_ Use the Tournament as an excuse to learn ahead as well as cover for the spells that he knew_

_ Get in touch with goblins to see what his finances were, as well as family history_

_ Find other allies, like Susan and Amelia Bones_

_ Get out from under Dumbles' thumb as soon as possible._

"I need to figure out who is actually looking out for my interests or who is just following Dumbledore," Harry muttered as he stared at his list. He checked his watch and saw that breakfast was half over already. Now wanting to deal with the stares and murmurs coming from the students in the Great Hall, Harry decided to go down to the kitchens for breakfast. He asked the Room to provide a passageway down to the kitchens.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Ronald, have you seen Harry this morning?" Hermione asked as she came up next to Ron, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"No Herms," Ron grunted as bits and pieces of eggs, sausages, and toast came spitting out of his mouth much to the disgust of his tablemates.

"Don't call me that _Ronald_," Hermione snapped. "How could you not have seen Harry? He lives with you, didn't you see him get up this morning?"

"Why would I do that? He's just a lying, glory-hogging prat," Ron spat. "You'll be better off if you just forget about him Hermy, Potter is nothing but trouble."

Hermione looked down at the redhead in disgust and shock. "I can't believe you Ronald Weasley!" she shouted. "Harry is supposed to be your best mate. You know that Harry had nothing to do with his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, he hates his fame. It cost him his parents, in case you've forgotten. But no, all you see is the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry Potter."

"Come on Herms," Ron said dismissively. "You're supposed to be smart, this is all an act. Potter just wants to take all the glory of being a Tri-wizard Tournament champion and that thousand Galleon prize money."

"Oh really, then who was the last person who won the Tournament?" Hermione asked scathingly. Ron shrugged. "So much for eternal glory then if no one knows who the last winner was."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, this is the Great Hall and I will not have you air your disagreements in such a public forum," Professor McGonagall's stern voice barked out before Ron could retort. "We have distinguished guests amongst us, remember yourselves." Hermione flushed while Ron just turned red, though that was more because of anger than embarrassment. "Now, have either of you seen Mr. Potter this morning? I am to escort him down to the enclosure to meet Mr. Bagman in preparation of the First Task. Ah, there you are Mr. Potter," she said looking over Hermione's shoulder to the entrance of the Great Hall. "Are you ready?"

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Where have you been?"

"Around," Harry answered shortly.

"Come along Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "I am to escort you down to the enclosure where Mr. Bagman is to brief the Champions on the First Task."

"What about Harry's breakfast?" Hermione asked frantically.

"He should have made time and been down here before now," McGonagall said shortly.

"Don't worry about it Mione," Harry said. "I already ate."

"Where? You weren't here, where did you eat?"

"That's a secret," Harry said with a grin. "I'll tell you later."

"Come along Mr. Potter, it wouldn't do for you to be late."

"Of course Professor, far be it from me to impugn upon the reputation of Hogwarts when I am being once again forced into a life-threatening situation not of my own making," Harry said as he turned his back on the Professor and walked back out of the Great Hall. Silence followed him.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall's voice cried out. "Mr. Potter, come back here!"

Harry stopped just outside the Great Hall. "Yes Professor, aren't I supposed to go down to the Quidditch Pitch, where a tent has been set up for the Champions?"

McGonagall blinked and nodded numbly. "Yes you are Mr. Potter," she said. "I was asked by the Headmaster to make sure that you found your way down to the enclosure."

"So the Headmaster thinks that I need a bodyguard just to walk down to the Quidditch Pitch," Harry snarked. "Tell me Professor, do you always do what Professor Dumbledore tells you to do?"

"Of course," Professor McGonagall said sharply. "And mind your tone when speaking of the Headmaster."

"Believe me, I am minding my tone," Harry said equally as sharply. "Does that mindless following include abandoning a fifteen-month old child on the doorstep of an abusive Muggle family in the middle of a November night?"

McGonagall paled as she came up short. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

"I think you know Professor," Harry growled. "How you were there the night that Dumbledore dumped me at the Dursleys like a bottle of milk all those years ago? How you just abandoned me to go back to the parties that were carrying on after _Voldemort_," he said, drawing out the name watching with satisfaction as McGonagall flinched, "was defeated. Didn't you say that the Dursleys were the 'worst sort of Muggles'? If you truly believed that, why didn't you stand up for me when the Headmaster left me there?"

"He said it was…" McGonagall stammered.

"It was for the 'Greater Good'," Harry finished. "Of course he did, it absolves him of all responsibility when it comes to the consequences of his actions. Well, what was the Greater Good of being treated like a Malfoy house elf for ten years, not evening knowing my own name until I started primary school. For all I knew, my name was 'boy' or 'freak' until my first teacher called attendance. Or how about living in a cupboard under the stairs until my Hogwarts letter came? Or having bars put on my bedroom window after my first year here in order to keep me from leaving?"

"Mr. Potter!" the Headmaster's voice boomed out over the Great Hall, though he could have whispered and it still would have been the loudest sound in the Hall. "Enough of this!"

"I don't think so _Headmaster_," Harry sneered. "You were the one who abandoned me at the Dursleys, to grow up weak and moldable. To look upon you like a savior for rescuing me from that hellhole. Isn't it interesting how my childhood and Tom Riddle's were very similar, both losing our parents early in life dumped somewhere where we weren't loved or cared for? Tom in an orphanage where he was bullied mercilessly, until he became the bully, and me with my '_oh-so-loving_' family, where I was treated like the scum of the earth, bullied by others and blamed and punished for anything that went wrong in life, all for the 'Greater Good'. Pretty interesting don't you think." Harry watched with a twisted sense of satisfaction as the color drained from Dumbledore's face.

"Silence Potter, you arrogant boy," Snape shouted from the Head Table. "Don't try and confuse us with some made up sob story. Just like your father, always believing himself to be above the rules!"

"SILENCE DEATH EATER!" Harry roared, the Great Hall shuddered and groaned under the swell of Harry's magic. "You say one more thing about my father, and I will _kill_ you! I know it was your doing that caused them to be hunted and killed!" Snape's normally pallid face went the color of spoiled milk at Harry's claim. "How dare you call me arrogant 'just like my father' when it was your doing that made me not remember anything about either of my parents? Oh and I, Harry James Potter, swear upon my life and magic that all I have said is the truth, to the best of my knowledge! So I swear, so mote it be!" A golden swirl of magic spun around Harry sealing the oath. "And one more thing, I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic, that I did NOT, nor did I ask anyone, enter myself into the 1994 Triwizard Tournament, that I was entered without my knowledge and consent. So I swear, so mote it be!" Another swirl of magic filled the Hall, as Harry's second oath was sealed. He spun on his heel and walked out of the Great Hall, the entrance hall and out to the grounds. The sounds of his shoes slapping against the age-old stones of the castle were the only sounds in the entire castle.

As he made his way down to the large tent, Harry took several deep breaths as he calmed himself and his magic down. He knew he shouldn't have blown up like that but the sight of Ron, Ginny, Snape and Dumbledore sitting in the Great Hall like nothing was happening snapped his already tenuous control on his anger. Reaching the tent, Harry found a cot in the far corner of the room and sat down, waiting for the other Champions and Bagman.

It wasn't long until he heard the thundering of footsteps coming from outside the tent as the students made their way down from the school to the stadium. The tent flap opened and in walked his fellow Champions, along with their respective faculty members. Harry wasn't surprised that no one had come over to him. Bagman, Crouch Sr. and Dumbledore entered after the Champions and their teachers.

"Gather around, gather around," Bagman cried jovially, holding out a silk purple bag that was twitching and smoking. "Now then, in this bag is a model representative of what you will be facing in just a few minutes. Now, Miss Delacour if you would?"

Fleur stepped forward and gingerly put her hand into the bag, the bag twitched violently and Fleur made to bring her hand out after a moment but after a moment pulled out a small model of a green dragon.

"Oh the Welsh Green," Bagman said with a beaming smile. "Mr. Krum, you next."

Krum stepped forward with a scowl and deftly stuck his hand into the bag and after a few seconds pulled out a small reddish brown dragon.

"The Chinese Fireball, very nice," Bagman announced. "Mr. Diggory, you're next."

Cedric looked like he was going to faint but stepped forward and quickly stuck his hand into the bag and then pulled out a bluish silver dragon. "Ah the Swedish Short-Snout," Bagman said. "And that leaves only one more dragon for our youngest champion."

Harry, knowing what was coming, reached into the bag and pulled out a black dragon with bronze wings and spikes down its back. "The Hungarian Horntail," Bagman said with an insane amount of enthusiasm. "Right then, the order will proceed as this; Mr. Diggory will go first, followed by Miss Delacour, Mr. Krum and finally Mr. Potter. You may enter the enclosure when your name is called. Now I must really be off."

Harry and the others watched as Bagman rushed out of the tent, no doubt to announce the order and dragons. He watched Karkaroff, Madam Maxime and Professor Sprout talked with their respective Champions. Dumbledore gave Harry a grave look before leaving the tent. Harry snorted; he knew that Dumbledore couldn't be seen giving 'favoritism' to a Champion, yet his Herbology Professor, and Cedric's Head of House was speaking with the Hogwarts Champion.

"Harry," a soft voice whispered through the tent. Harry spun around.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. Suddenly the tent flap was thrown open as a bushy-haired missile impacted against Harry's chest.

"Oh Harry," Hermione sobbed against Harry's chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Whatever for Hermione? You have nothing to be sorry for," Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I should have seen the signs," she wailed.

"What signs?"

"My parents are both medical professionals and yet I couldn't even tell that my best friend was being abused at home. I didn't want to believe Ron or the twins when they told me about the bars after first year, I didn't think that people could be so cruel," Hermione whimpered as her sobs tampered off as Harry gently rubbed her back.

"It's ok Hermione, it wasn't your responsibility," Harry said softly. "The people who were responsibility will pay for their ignorance."

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "What can I do to help? No one should have to go through what you did, and I know that you gave a sugarcoated version back in the Great Hall."

Harry heaved a heavy sigh. "Ok Mione," he said. "I'll tell you everything once this is over with. We need to sit down and talk anyway. I promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise mister," Hermione said, her voice being muffled by Harry's chest.

"Oh young love," a simpering voice that sent shivers up and down Harry's spine as well as a rush of anger. It was Rita Skeeter.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked sharply, pulling her head out of Harry's chest.

"I'm…" the woman began but Harry cut her off.

"That's Rita Skeeter, the _Daily Prophet_'s most well-known reporter and all around gossip monger," Harry growled. "Run along little _bug_ before I have to squish you," Harry added, his eyes flashing. Rita gulped as a vision of a pair of glowing green eyes filled her vision, glowing with immense power.

"Come now Harry," Rita simpered. "That's no way to treat an old friend and someone who can help you."

"You have nothing that I want or need Skeeter," Harry snapped, his voice deep and powerful sending shivers of a different kind up and down Hermione's spine. "I haven't forgotten what you wrote about me in that piece after the Wand Weighing. I can call you out for those defamatory and completely fabricated comments 'I' made. You remember the ones like 'eyes swimming with the ghosts of my past'. If you try anything, I will make sure that the full weight of the Potter family is brought upon you and the _Daily Prophet_. The Potter family and the 'Boy-Who-Lived' has quite a bit of clout now a days, don't you think?"

Rita paled as she realized that this boy wasn't someone who she could bully or blackmail. Her eyes settled on the brown haired witch in Harry's arms and they narrowed.

"Don't even think about it Rita," Harry snapped. "As of this moment, Hermione Jane Granger is under the protection of House Potter, any attempts on her person, physically or otherwise will constitute an attack on me and my House, do you understand?" A golden ring suddenly appeared on Harry's right ring finger. Rita's eyes bulged as she recognized the Potter's Head of House ring.

"Of course Lord Potter," Rita said quickly. "Now if you'll excuse me…" Rita vanished out of the tent as if she had Apparated.

"What was that about Harry? And where did you get that ring?" Hermione asked.

"Just squashing a bug," Harry said. "And this is my family's Head of House ring. Usually, only the Head of House of the family can wear it and that's if they are of-age. But I guess since I'm the last Potter, as well as being stuck in this Tournament, which is supposed to be for only of-age competitors made me able to wear it. There goes all the under-age magic restrictions," he added with a Marauder's grin.

"What did you mean that I'm under your House's protection? I can protect myself just fine," Hermione said, pining Harry with her McGonagall glare.

"It just means that I am responsible for you in a way," Harry said. "Since you're a Muggleborn, no one is going to take your ideas seriously and you will also be open to ridicule and attacks from anyone. But the Potters are one of the few remaining Most Ancient and Noble Families left in Britain, and with House Protection, your ideas will be listened too with a more open mind as well as any attack on you, is an attack on House Potter and I would be legally able to demand compensation. Rita Skeeter is notorious for slander and defamation against anyone, and I could tell that she was chomping at the bit to go after you, but since I put you under my House's Protection, she won't be able to do anything lest it be considered an attack on House Potter."

"That's so…so…" Hermione began, gaining steam for a rant but Harry cut her off.

"I know Mione but that's just the way things are at the moment," Harry said. "I don't like it anymore than you do but there's not much we can do at the moment. Soon though, you'll be able to change this backward and bigoted world. And I'll be right beside you all the way."

Hermione gave Harry a brilliant smile and a quick peck on the cheek which left both of them blushing.

"Miss Granger, I believe it is time for you to return to your seat," an amused voice came from behind the pair. It was Dumbledore.

"Of course Headmaster," Hermione said shortly. Dumbledore's smile faltered for a spilt second but only Harry seemed to notice before it was hitched back up. "Good luck Harry," Hermione whispered before giving him another peck on the cheek and then rushing out of the tent.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" Harry asked sharply. "I don't think that Karkaroff or Madam Maxime would take so kindly to this, I believe it could be called favoritism. Though of course, they don't seem to be following the rules so valiantly as you do _Headmaster_, hell even Professor Sprout was here before with Cedric. Where is Professor McGonagall, as she is my Head of House, like Sprout is for Cedric."

Dumbledore frowned. This wasn't how things were supposed to be going, Harry was supposed to be a ball full of nerves, struggling to hold things together and yet the boy in front of him was acting much like a young Tom Riddle had during his final years at Hogwarts all those years ago; confident, stern and a bit full of himself.

"I just wanted to come in and see how you were doing Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said.

"My name is Mr. Potter Headmaster," Harry said sharply.

"I'm sorry."

"We are not close enough for you to use my first name," Harry said. "You don't call any other student by their first name, except for me. So I'll ask you to call me Mr. Potter at least here at school, outside of school, it's Lord Potter." Harry watched with a hidden smile as Dumbledore's face went as white as his beard when the Headmaster saw the golden ring on Harry's right hand.

"Now Headmaster, if you'll excuse me," Harry said. "I have a task to complete in an event that I'm sure you know I wasn't supposed or should be allowed to compete in. Good day Headmaster." Dumbledore could do nothing but step aside as Harry made his way out of the tent.

**Harry's completion of the First Task is the same as in the film 'Goblet of Fire', didn't feel like writing it all down.**

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she came hurtling into tent.

"Whoa there Hermione," Harry said as she made to embrace him. "My shoulder isn't fully healed yet and I don't want Madam Pomfrey to come down on me. She scares me more than the dragon." Hermione giggled as she gingerly hugged Harry. Harry closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Hermione pressing up against him. A clearing of the throat brought the pair back to the present. It was Ron. Harry had to swallow a growl that threatened to spill out of his throat.

"Hey mate," Ron said softly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, who are you talking too?" Harry answered. "I don't believe there is anyone in this tent that you are 'mates' with. To be mates, one must have friendship and I am certainly not your friend at this moment. And if I were haphazard a guess, Hermione isn't your friend either." Hermione nodded.

Ron's ears turned bright red, a clear sign of an impending explosion but before the timer could be set off, the tent flaps burst open and several others came rushing in including Remus, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Well done Harry my boy," Dumbledore beamed. "Excellent work with the _Summoning Charm_."

"I'm sorry sir, but who are you talking too?" Harry drawled.

"Why you of course Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Didn't I tell you before the task Headmaster, that my name is Mr. Potter in school settings or Lord Potter otherwise," Harry said. "Please stop disregarding common decency. We are neither family nor close enough for you to use my common name."

McGonagall, Remus and Hermione looked stunned at Harry's rebuke of the Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed for a spilt second but then his grandfatherly-façade reappeared. "Of course Mr. Potter, my apologies. You'll have to excuse an old man for having difficulty changing."

"Of course Headmaster, however I'm sure someone of your age and experience would know the rules of common courtesy long before I was even a twinkle in my father's eye," Harry said causing Remus, McGonagall and Hermione to splutter in amusement (Remus) or shock (McGonagall and Hermione). Dumbledore inclined his head. "Professor McGonagall, do you happen to know what my scores were for the task, I haven't had the opportunity to find out."

"Of course Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "You received a 46 out of a possible 50 points."

"Harry that means you are tied with Krum for first place," Hermione squealed. "That's brilliant." Harry just nodded to his Transfiguration professor.

"Thank you Professor, now if Madam Pomfrey doesn't have anymore vile potions for me to drink, I'd like to get back to the Tower," Harry said. "It's been a long day. And it's not even half way over," he added, while slipping an arm around Hermione's waist and leading toward the tent exit.

"Wait Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said. "Mr. Bagman has asked that all the Champions stay behind for a moment in order to discuss the next Task."

"By all means then," Harry said over his shoulder without stopping.

"That means you Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said sternly.

"That's where you are wrong Headmaster," Harry said. "This is the Triwizard Tournament, each school has their own Champion; Cedric for Hogwarts, Fleur for Beauxbatons, and Viktor for Durmstrang. I am an unwilling participant in this farce, and as my name had no school attached to it, that excludes me from being a Champion." Remus quirked an eyebrow at Harry's response while Dumbledore and McGonagall looked angry. "Now if you'll excuse us, I believe I promised this lovely young lady a long talk. Good day Headmaster, Professor, Moony."

Hermione allowed Harry to steer her out of the tent and away from the dragon enclosure and toward the shores of the Black Lake before she couldn't keep her questions in any longer. "Harry James Potter, what was that all about?" she cried. "I can understand that you are angry at the Headmaster and possibly Professor McGonagall but that was downright rude."

"I'm sorry Hermione but just here me out before you bite my head off," Harry said sharply. "Sometimes you act just like Ron, jumping to conclusions before you have all the facts." This caused Hermione to clamped down tighter than an oyster shell. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Hermione but just sit down and listen for a minute and all will become clear." Hermione nodded. "Now, you know what I said in the Great Hall this morning about Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall abandoning me on the Dursleys' doorstep that night was true, as well as how I accused Snape of being the reason my parents are dead, well those claims are true at least to an extent."

"What do you mean? I mean, I know you hate Professor Snape but to claim he is the reason that your parents are dead is a pretty big jump," Hermione said.

"I know but I have proof," Harry said. "I can't tell you right now because your mind isn't protected and I can't have these secrets coming out into the open."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Harry then explained all about Occlumency and Legilimency and how he 'suspected' Snape and Dumbledore from practicing on students and staff, as they always seemed to know more than they should. Hermione was incensed at the invasion of privacy from the Headmaster, Snape she seemed to suspect and wasn't totally surprised.

"I will teach you the basics of Occlumency and when your shields are strong enough, I will tell you everything but until then, don't meet Snape or Dumbledore's eyes. Legilimency requires eye contact to work without using a wand," Harry said.

"You've changed Harry," Hermione said.

"Well, when you are being constantly forced into life-threatening situations by those who are supposed to have your best interests at heart, you change," Harry said shortly. He took a deep breath and laid back onto the grass. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the clear November sky. Harry blinked as he felt Hermione lie down next to him and lay her head on his shoulder with an arm across his chest.

"I meant what I said back in the tent," Hermione said. "I'll be there the whole time. So what's the plan?"

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked. "You're the one who usually comes up with the plan, me, I just stumble through everything."

"True," Hermione said with a giggle. "But I can tell that you've got some plan worked up in that head of yours. I know you better than anyone Harry, possibly even better than you know yourself." Harry gave her a lopsided grin and pulled her close, causing Hermione to squeak in surprise but she didn't make a move to stop him.

"You know that we're going to get a ton of questions when we get back to the Tower," Hermione said.

"You're probably right but frankly my dear, I don't give a damn," Harry said. "All my life, people have been asking questions and making assumptions of my life without even asking me. Well, that stops today. I'm taking control of my own life and if they don't like it, well they can go bugger themselves."

"Language Harry," Hermione scolded though Harry could tell it was in jest. The pair spent the next several hours lounging down by the shore of the Black Lake and enjoying what could be the last fall day of the term.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Where have you two been?" Ron shouted as Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for dinner, drawing the attention of the entire Hall.

"Well, there goes that hope that we could slip in unnoticed," Harry whispered to Hermione, ignoring Ron.

"Harry mate…" Ron began but was cut off but a surge of wind that seemed to be emanating from the raven-haired wizard.

"Weasley, I believe I made this clear earlier but we are not 'mates' not even friends," Harry growled. "I have no need nor desire to have a friend who doesn't trust me or goes behind my back to spread rumors about me going Dark and cheating his way into this farce of a Tournament. Now if you will excuse me, Hermione and I are going to sit with Neville who has proven to be a much better friend than you have."

The Great Hall was silent at this declaration. Dumbledore was looking somewhat grave at the performance, while Snape and his snakes were enjoying the show of the Gryffindor Golden-Trio falling apart. The Lions of Gryffindor were stunned at the venom coming from Harry, as well as his claim that Neville was a better friend that Ron Weasley. Most people thought of Neville as a bumbling fool who would trip over his own feet, and could barely cast a simple _Protego_. Though of course they didn't know about Neville using an unmatched wand, which meant most of his concentration and magical power was being used just to make the spell work, rather than letting his magic flow through the wand.

"Hey there Neville," Harry said as he and Hermione sat down across from the Longbottom heir.

"Hey Harry, Hermione," Neville said. "You don't have to sit with me. I appreciate you standing up for me but I'm not…"

"Stop," Harry barked. Neville froze. "Nev, you need to stop putting yourself down all the time. I know that you are a great wizard; you just need to have confidence in yourself. And I know that your wand isn't suited to you and that's why you have so much trouble in the practical's." Neville's eyes widened.

"How?" he asked softly.

"I have my ways," Harry said. "You have to know that your wand has to match you in order to work correctly."

"My Gran doesn't care," Neville said. "She said that I should be proud to use my dad's wand, it honors his memory."

"That's all well and good Neville but you're not your father," Harry said shortly but not unkindly. "You are your own person and it's time that your grandmother realized that. Next Hogsmeade weekend, what do you say about taking a trip to Diagon Alley to get yourself a wand?"

"But Harry, we can't go all the way to London," Neville said.

"Let me worry about that Neville," Harry said. "Look you can still honor your father by becoming the best wizard you can be."

"Harry's right," Hermione said. "It seems that your grandmother has a similar problem to Snape, neither can differentiate between father and son." Neville paled at the thought of comparing his grandmother and his least favorite professor.

"Look Neville, it's up to you. But don't you think you'll be doing your parents proud by becoming the best wizard that you can rather than trying to become a clone of your father."

Neville nodded and looked down at his plate.

"You've got some time to come up with an answer Neville," Harry said. "The next Hogsmeade weekend isn't for a couple of weeks, think my proposal over because a storm is coming, and I'll be at the breaking point and the Potter will need the Longbottom at his back."

Neville's head shot up. "And the Longbottom will answer," he said. Harry hid a grin at the change in Neville's voice.

'_That's the Neville who led the Hogwarts' Resistance_,' he thought.

**A/N: There's the second chapter of '_Night_'. Hope you enjoy it. Here we see Harry start to shake things up. In regards to Harry's attitude to McGonagall, she always struck me as a older version of Hermione, listening to authority figures without question. In this chapter, Harry began to undermine Dumbledore's 'Light Lord' image and remember Harry has his memories from the 'future', so he knows that Dumbledore has 'set' him up. Please read and review, any suggestions will always be welcome. Updates won't be as fast because the first chapter had been written for over a month, and this chapter took about two weeks.**

**S.R.W.M.O**


	3. Yule Tide Merriment and Mischief

**Disclaimer: The _Harry Potter_ universe isn't mine, it belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing some bits and pieces of it, throwing them into a pot and hoping it turns out a five-course meal. Enjoy **

The two weeks following the First Task saw a drastic shift in the power hierarchy within Gryffindor Tower. The Golden Trio of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had collapsed and in its space a new Trio had arisen from the flames. Neville Longbottom had taken Ron Weasley's place amongst the Golden Trio, and the red haired youth wasn't happy about it. In fact, to say that Ron Weasley wasn't happy would be a massive understatement, much like saying the ocean wasn't wet or that the Chudley Cannons would finish anywhere else but last in the League. And Ron wasn't the only one who was angry at the new power situation in the Lion's Den.

Albus Dumbledore was not a very happy Headmaster sitting in his office. Things were no longer completely under his control. When the year began and that he learned of the plot to place Harry Potter in the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore realized that Tom was beginning his move to return to corporeal form. While it would have been quite easy to place additional restrictions around the Goblet of Fire to insure that nothing went wrong, having Harry in the Tournament would push the boy closer to him. Harry would be forced to compete against those three years older than him and he would reach out to he, Albus Dumbledore, for help. And unfortunately, Dumbledore would have to decline do to the appearance of favoritism.

However on the eve of the First Task, something had gone wrong. Harry had turned confrontational when he should have been quivering in fear and nerves, nearly begging Dumbledore to find a way to remove him from the Tournament. But Harry hadn't come to Dumbledore for any aid at all, instead relying on Miss Hermione Granger, the uppity Muggleborn that had wormed her way into Harry's confidence despite best efforts of Ronald Weasley and Dumbledore himself. The uppity Muggleborn had supplanted herself as Harry's most trusted confidant, when it should have been Dumbledore. It should have been Dumbledore who Harry came to with his problems, not her.

This couldn't be allowed to continue, plans were going to have to be accelerated in order for the Greater Good to come to fruition.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mr. Potter, if you would remain behind?" Professor McGonagall said as she wrapped up her Transfiguration lesson between fourth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Hermione looked back at Harry but left the room at his nod.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure if you will know this but the Yule Ball is approaching," McGonagall said. "It is a traditional Ball that is held Christmas Day, and as Champion representing Hog…"

"Excuse me Professor, but I don't represent Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tournament," Harry interrupted. "Cedric Diggory is the Hogwarts Champion and shall be representing Hogwarts."

"But you are a Champion!" McGonagall cried.

"That may be true as I have been forced into competing in this farce of a sporting event but I refuse to be paraded around like some toy acting like nothing is wrong."

"Mr. Potter, you will do as you are told!" McGonagall cried.

"Why should I? The bogus magical contract that Dumbledore has convinced everyone that I've entered only states that I must compete in the three Tasks that make up the Tournament, they don't mention anything about a Ball. I will attend the Ball, not as a Champion but as a fourth year student. I don't wish to take away from Cedric, Viktor or Fleur. If that's all Professor," Harry said. Without waiting for an answer, he turned toward the door and walked out of the Transfiguration classroom ignoring McGonagall's indignant squawk.

Outside the classroom, Harry found Hermione and Neville waiting for him.

"What did Professor McGonagall want Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Just wanted to spring another unexpected task on us," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Apparently there will be a Yule Ball Christmas Day," Harry said. "And I was supposed to open it."

"What do you mean 'was supposed to', what's going on Harry?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Thought you might catch that. She told me that I was obligated to open the Ball with the other Champions, to represent Hogwarts, as it is my duty, conveniently forgetting the fact that I'm not the Hogwarts Champion. When my name came out of the Goblet, there wasn't a school name on it, so I'm an independent and I have no wish to be paraded around like some show dog in front of the masses, acting like nothing is wrong with the situation."

"But then, what are you going to do for the holidays?" Neville asked.

"I'm going to attend the Ball but just as a fourth year student," Harry said. "That reminds me," he turned to Hermione. "Hermione Jane Granger, will you do me the immense honor of deeming me worthy enough of escorting you to the Yule Ball?"

Hermione froze. Harry Potter was kneeling before her in the empty Transfiguration corridor and had just asked her to a dance. "What?" she sputtered. "Harry, you're joking right? I mean, there are so many other girls who you could ask and who would be delighted to go with you, girls much prettier than me."

Harry's face grew stony at Hermione's response. "Hermione, you are by far the most beautiful girl here and anywhere. Who cares about all those other girls, I don't know any of them. For all I know, they are all airheads who are after my fame. You're my best and closest friend, you see me as Harry Potter, 4th year Hogwarts student who seems to attract trouble like a magnet, who loves to fly, who procrastinates too much on his homework and who can barely string together two words to any other girl, not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. So milady, will you do me the honor?"

Eyes sparkling, Hermione looked down at Harry. "Please stand up Harry," she said with a watery smile. "Of course I'll go to the Yule Ball with you."

Harry's face nearly spilt in two by his smile. "Brilliant!" he exclaimed, picking Hermione up in a massive hug and twirling her around.

"Harry!" she cried, laughing slightly.

Gently Harry placed her back on the ground. Their faces were mere inches from one another. Harry could barely look Hermione in the eyes, as they seemed to radiate a brilliant, blinding light. "Mione," he whispered, his voice dropping several octaves. Hermione shivered at his tone. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into him, Harry's arms slipped around Hermione's waist pulling her against him. His head began to dip down when a nervous and embarrassed cough brought them back to the present. The pair leapt apart, their faces burning crimson. Neville was scratching the back of his head; his own round faced bright red.

"Sorry about that but I don't think that it would be wise to start snogging right in the middle of the hallway," Neville whispered.

"Thanks for that Neville," Harry said as Hermione buried her face in Harry's chest. "We better get moving, we don't want to be late for Herbology."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A week after Harry's confrontation with McGonagall and successfully asking Hermione to the Yule Ball was the last scheduled Hogsmeade weekend of the term. As the trio made their way up the slop to the village, Harry glanced around keeping an eye out for anything or anyone out of the ordinary.

"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione asked as Harry led her and Neville off High Street.

"We're going to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron," Harry said. "I promised Neville I'd help him get a new wand, and I think that there might be some new books at Flourish & Blotts," he added effectively cutting off Hermione's rant.

"How?" Neville asked, his excitement in getting a new wand overweighing the thought of leaving the village.

"The Hog's Head," Harry said simply. "Come on."

Harry led them to a dingy looking bar with a hanging sign with a bloody depiction of a boar's head on it. Pushing open the battered door, Harry strode up to the barman and pulled three Galleons from his pocket. "We need to get to the Cauldron in Diagon Alley, mind if we use your Floo?" The barmen quickly palmed the coins and pointed his head toward the fireplace. "Much obliged. Come on you two," he added to Hermione and Neville.

After one disorienting Floo ride, Harry, Neville and Hermione found themselves in the busy front room of the Leaky Cauldron. Putting the hood of his cloak up, Harry led the other two out the back of the pub and into the Alley proper.

"I have some business with Gringotts," Harry said. "Hermione, why don't you go with Neville to Ollivanders' to get his wand. I'll meet you both at Flourish & Blotts when I finished with the goblins."

Hermione made to argue that they should stick together but Harry responded with his 'puppy-dog' eyes that never failed to illicit a positive response from the witch. "Fine but Flourish & Blotts is on you," Hermione stated, poking Harry in the chest.

"Of course," Harry replied easily. "I'll see you in a few."

Harry watched as Hermione dragged Neville off toward the wand maker before walking up the steps of the massive white marble building that dominated the skyline of Diagon Alley that was Gringotts. Walking inside, Harry saw a goblin teller alone and made his way over.

"Greetings Master Teller," Harry said politely. "I was wondering if I could possibly met with my account manager, if he has the time of course."

"Name," the goblin growled.

"Harry Potter."

The goblin's head shot up. Harry casually brushed aside his fringe to revel the famous scar. "Very well," the goblin said. "I will see if Sharpshard is available."

"Thank you Master Teller," Harry said with a slight bow. "May your gold always flow and your enemies tremble in your wake."

The goblin blinked rapidly before getting down from his seat and disappeared through a door behind the counter. Harry stood patiently for five minutes when a rough voice broke into his thoughts.

"Mr. Potter, if you would follow me," the goblin teller had returned. "Manager Sharpshard will see you now."

Harry nodded and fell into step behind the goblin. He was led to a dark wooden door with a gleaming gold plague nailed to it reading.

_**Sharpshard**_

_**Account Manager for the House of Potter**_

"Thank you Master Teller," Harry said with a bow to the goblin.

"Of course Mr. Potter," the goblin said before returning the bow and then walking back to the front hall of the bank. Harry raised a hand and knocked solidly on the ornate wooden door.

"Enter," a rough, deep voice growled through the door. Harry pushed open the door and stepped into the office.

"Greetings Manager Sharpshard," Harry said with a bow. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, I know that you must be very busy."

The distinguished goblin looked over the young human before him. "Of course Mr. Potter," Sharpshard said.

"Just Harry sir," Harry said. "If I hear Mr. Potter, I think I'm going to get in trouble."

Sharpshard chuckled deeply. '_Much like his father and grandfather before him,_' he thought. "Very well Harry, please have a seat and we can get to business."

"Yes Manager Sharpshard," Harry said taking the offered seat.

"Now then, Harry, what would you like to discuss?"

"I have learned, through no fault of Gringotts or the goblin nation, that I have not been receiving any statements regarding my accounts," Harry said.

Sharpshard's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure Mr…Harry? When Goldbag told me that you were here and wishing to speak with me, I found everything regarding your family's account and there seem to be regular mailed statements to your magical guardian…"

"Albus Dumbledore, yes I know," Harry said. "That might be true, but I haven't seen any of those statements and recently, I have been entered into the Triwizard Tournament, even though I am under-age." Sharpshard's eyes narrowed further. "Even though I did not enter, nor ask anyone to enter my name for me, I have been forced to compete and as such, I have recently taken up my Head of House statue." A golden ring appeared on Harry's right ring finger.

"Lord Potter, my apolo…" Sharpshard began but Harry but him off.

"It's still Harry, Manager Sharpshard," Harry said. "My family might have been given a lordship, but I have yet to earn that title. But back to business, I would like to have a full audit done to my family's account, and I would like you to make copies of all the statements from now on. One will continue to go to Dumbledore, while I receive the other."

Sharpshard blinked before he broke out into deep laughter. "Of course Harry," the goblin said. "You seem to have gained much of what your grandfather and his ancestors such shrewd businessmen. The Potter family has always been close to the Goblin nation, in both our dealings together and the fact that the Potters have always been more open-minded regarding the other magical species of our world."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Manager Sharpshard, due to others I haven't been able to learn much about my family's history. Is there anything else, I'm to meet some friends of mine in the Alley, and I still have several other errands to run."

"Yes," Sharpshard said. "Here is a copy of your family's account ledger, it is magically tied to the amount in your vaults. It will tell you who, what and how much have been taken from and put into your vaults."

"Thank you Manager Sharpshard."

"There is also the matter of a marriage contract…"

"What!" Harry roared.

_**BETROTHAL CONTRACT**_

_WHEREAS, the bridegroom, Harry James Potter, under the magical guardianship of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, shall be wed to one Ginerva Molly Weasley, with the knowledge and blessing of her legal guardians, Arthur Percival Weasley, and Molly Elizabeth Weasley nee Prewitt, at a date no later than Ginerva's 17__th__ birthday or within a year of the bridegroom's coming of age._

_In order to complete this union, the parties agree to the use of potions, charms or spells in the case that either the bride or groom proves reluctant to wed._

_Within twelve months, a child must be conceived, in order to achieve this welcome addition, potions may be used to insure that a child is conceived. _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the legal magical guardian of the bridegroom, Harry James Potter, shall provide:_

_Hogwarts scholarships for each of the Weasley children _

_A key to Harry James Potter's trust vault for one, Molly Prewitt nee Weasley, for school supplies_

_Each year, from now until this contract has been fulfilled, from the Potter vaults, a dowry of 10,000 Galleons shall be given to the Weasley family_

_Upon completion of this contract, a final dowry of 50,000 Galleons shall be given to the Weasley family._

_This contract, signed by,_ here were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's signatures along with Dumbledore's loopy scrawl, _on this date, November 5__th__, 1981._

"Is this legal?" Harry asked, aghast.

"Unfortunately it is," Sharpshard said. "Because your godfather was considered a criminal, even though he was never convicted, Dumbledore was able to create this contract. Gringotts knows that this contract isn't worth the parchment it has been printed on, the Ministry will still enforce it because they consider Dumbledore to be your magical guardian."

"But I'm of-age, at least legally," Harry said. "Doesn't that mean I can void the contract or something."

"No," Sharpshard said. "There is a clause in the contract that states you must marry Ginerva Weasley within a year of becoming of-age."

"Bollocks!" Harry shouted. "So there's nothing that I can do."

"None that I can see," Sharpshard said. "I'm sorry Lord Potter, but baring something like a…"

A light bulb went off in Harry's head. "I think I might have a solution."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry blinked rapidly as he stepped out of Gringotts back into the bright December sun. His meeting with the goblins had gone longer than he had thought it would. Putting his hood back up to cover his face, Harry made his way down the marble steps of Gringotts before turning down the dingy lit side street known as Knockturn Alley.

About halfway down the Alley, Harry came upon the shop that he was looking for, Lesestift's wands. Taking a look up and down the Alley, Harry pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Hello there," a tall, grimy man with matted graying hair that reached his shoulders said from behind the counter. "What can I do for you today?"

"I am looking for a new wand," Harry said, masking his voice. "I have grown tired of my Ollivanders' wand and would like something more…selective."

"I see," the man said. "Well, you've come to the right place. Come over here and let's get started but be warned, my wands don't come cheap."

"The best things never do," Harry commented.

The man led Harry over to several boxes. "Each of these boxes are made of a different type of wand wood, reach out with your magic and find out which one works best for you. Ollivander always sticks with a limited supply of materials, so the customer might not get the best results." Harry nodded.

Harry ran his hand over each of the boxes, letting his magic fill him. Two woods got a very strong reaction. "Cedar and elder wood, interesting. Now over here are the wand cores. Same deal as with the woods."

Harry repeated the procedure and found two cores that he got a stronger reaction too than even the woods. "Griffin claw and Basilisk fang, very interesting. It's been a long time since anyone had reactions to those two cores, let alone both of them."

"How long will the wand take to make and how much will it cost?" Harry asked.

"Fifty Galleons for the wand, and it will take two weeks with the other orders that I've got ahead of you," the man said.

"I'll give you an extra twenty Galleons to move it to the front of the list and I'm also looking for a pair of Auror wand holsters," Harry said.

"Make it twenty-five Galleons and you've got a deal," the man bartered. "And I've got some Auror holsters but they will cost you another twenty Galleons."

"So total will be ninety-five Galleons?" The wandmaker nodded. "I'll give you a full one hundred for everything, if you keep this quiet."

"Deal," the man said. Harry slid the allotted coins across the counter. "It will take three days, how will I contact you?"

"My elf will come and get it, his name is Dobby," Harry said.

"Very well sir. I shall await your servant," the man said.

"Dobby is my employee not a servant," Harry said sharply. "And you'll do well to remember that."

"Of course."

Harry left the wandmaker's shop one hundred Galleons lighter but knew it was a steal. He wanted a wand that was off the grid, whether they are from the Ministry's tracking spells that Ollivander put on each of his wands, or if Dumbledore had put any 'extra' spells on his holly/phoenix feather wand.

"There you are!" Hermione cried as Harry entered Flourish & Blotts. "Where have you been?"

"My meeting with the goblins took longer than I thought, I'm sorry," Harry said rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion. Hermione rubbed her eyes in a tired fashion.

"Did you find out what you looking for?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I found out quite a bit more than I thought I would," Harry said. "Did you get your new wand?"

Neville grinned and pulled out a wand. "Yeah, 13" cherry and unicorn hair," he said.

"Congratulations," Harry said. "So Hermione, how many books am I going to have to pay for?" he asked chuckling.

Hermione's face went pink. "Not many, I found plenty of books that should help you in the Tournament," she said. Harry nodded.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure that anything you pick will work out," he said. "Give me a moment, I want to look around. Take your stuff up to the counter and I'll meet you there in a moment."

Hermione nodded and scooped up her books; with Neville helping her while Harry made his way to the back of the bookstore. Looking around, Harry found the Defence Against the Dark Arts section.

"Excuse me," Harry asked a salesperson. "Do you have any old Auror manuals? I'm interested in becoming one after Hogwarts and I was hoping that you might be able to help."

"We have the Ministry guidelines about becoming an Auror," the salesperson said. "Ever since the end of the war, the Ministry has forbidden us from selling anything that the Auror Academy might teach."

"I see," Harry said. "Well, is there anything you can do, I'd be willing to make it worth your while."

The salesperson blinked. "Follow me," the man said. Harry followed the man into the backroom. He watched as the employee reached behind one of the bookcases and pulled out several extremely worn black books. "Here are two of the last Auror manuals that came out before the war, I can give you these for fifty Galleons total. They'll have everything you need to know about becoming an Auror."

Harry pulled out the desired coin. "Thank you very much," he said, slipping the two worn books into his cloak. "Also, do you have anything on becoming an Animagus?"

A smile broke out on the man's face. "That we do have my boy," he said. "Come along."

Harry, Hermione and Neville left Flourish & Blotts laden with dozens of books and nearly one hundred Galleons lighter. They shrunk their purchases and stowed them in their cloaks, and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. After another disorientating Floo trip, the trio found themselves back in the Hog's Head. Seeing that most people were returning to the castle, the trio climbed aboard the carriages that would take them back to the castle.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" a voice thundered as the trio entered the castle. Dumbledore was storming down the main staircase with McGonagall and Snape trailing behind him.

"What are you talking about Headmaster?" Harry asked. "We've been in the village."

"I know that you three left that grounds today," Dumbledore shouted. "Now where were you?"

"Of course we left the grounds," Harry responded calmly. "The village of Hogsmeade isn't on the castle grounds, didn't I just say that we had been in the village. And what business is it of yours to know how I spend my free time?"

"I know that you left Hogsmeade today! Now answer the question!"

"How could you possibly know that, even if we had left the village?" Harry asked. "You weren't in the village unless you were stalking me or possibly you placed a tracking charm on me?"

"Of course not!" Dumbledore spluttered. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you accuse us of leaving the village without proof when all you had to ask," Harry said. "We went to Diagon Alley to get Neville a new wand, he had been using his father's wand the past three years, that's why he struggled so much in class."

"You aren't allowed to leave the grounds or Hogsmeade during these weekends!" Dumbledore shouted. "I'm afraid that you three will serving detention with Professor Snape for the remainder of the year, as well as two hundred points will be taken from Gryffindor each."

"I'm afraid you can't do that Headmaster," Harry said.

"Arrogant boy!" Snape spat. "Don't presume that you can tell the Headmaster what he can or can't do!"

"Actually Snape, students are allowed to leave the grounds if they are of-age, or have permission from their guardians," Harry said. "As I am of-age, there is nothing keeping me from leaving the grounds during a Hogsmeade weekend."

"That might be true Mr. Potter, but that doesn't excuse Miss Granger or Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall said.

"You're wrong again," Harry said. "Hermione is under the protection of House Potter, which makes me her magical guardian. And Neville had permission from his grandmother to visit Diagon Alley today. So, we were well within our rights to leave the village today."

The trio of Professors were dumbstruck while Hermione and Neville had to hide their surprised faces from the adults.

"So if you'll excuse us Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Snape, it has been a long day and dinner is winding down," Harry said. "I would like to get something to eat, as well as I'm sure that Hermione and Neville are hungry as well. Come on Hermione, Neville."

Hermione and Neville numbly followed Harry past the stunned Professors and into the Great Hall.

"Harry, what the bloody hell was that?" Hermione cried.

"Language Hermione," Harry chuckled. "Look, I know you two have a ton of questions and I will answer them but can we wait until after we eat?"

Hermione huffed and sat down next to Harry, while Neville was across from Harry. The trio ate in silence. Harry noticed that Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were glaring at him from their seats at the staff table. After dinner, the trio headed back up to the Gryffindor tower.

"All right, spill," Hermione said sharply. "What was that down in the Great Hall? I know you've got some problems with Dumbledore and Snape, and even Professor McGonagall but to act the way you did is unacceptable! You were acting like Malfoy!"

Harry winced. "I'm sorry Hermione," he said. "But don't you think it was suspicious that Dumbledore knew that we had left the village even though we didn't tell anyone?"

"Harry, how did you get my gran to agree to letting me get a new wand?" Neville asked.

"Oh well, I actually didn't," Harry answered sheepishly.

"What!" Neville cried.

"You lied to the Headmaster, Snape and Professor McGonagall Harry!" Hermione shouted. "How could you?"

"Hermione, you are forgetting the point," Harry said. "How did Dumbledore know that we left the village? And besides, Neville needed that new wand!"

"But if the Headmaster contacts my gran, she'll know…" Neville began but Harry cut him off.

"Neville, your grandmother was harming your education!" Harry cried. "Your father's wand wasn't working for you! You needed a new wand, and your grandmother was working directly against you. I'm sorry Neville but you need to learn to stand on your own feet. You can't let people walk all over you, even your Gran or me!"

Neville's head fell as he realized that Harry was right.

"Harry, don't yell at Neville like that!" Hermione chided. "You could get him in a lot of trouble!"

"If it comes to that, I'll take all the blame," Harry said. "You know that I'm right Hermione. Dumbledore is up to something, there is no way he should have known that we left the village but somehow he did. Neither of you looked him or Snape in the eyes right?" Both Hermione and Neville shook their heads. "Good, then he didn't read your minds. Then the only way he could have known was by having some type of tracking spell on us."

"But that's illegal!" Hermione and Neville cried.

"So is forcing a minor into the Triwizard Tournament, or locking an innocent man in Azkaban for twelve years!" Harry shouted back. "Face it, Dumbledore isn't the pure white wizard that everyone thinks he is. He knows way too much, and sticks his nose into nearly everything about my life, a lot like Mrs. Weasley."

"Aren't you being a little paranoid?" Neville asked.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Harry barked, echoing their DADA professor causing Hermione and Neville to weakly laugh. "Look, how well are you both doing on your Occlumency lessons?"

"I'm still working on setting up my mindscape," Hermione said. Neville nodded as well.

"I see," Harry said. "Once you have done that, come tell me and I can check your shields and then we'll talk about me telling you the whole picture but for now, I have to ask you both just to trust me," Harry finished, fighting down a disgusted feeling. Doing this made him feel like he was acting just like Dumbledore, withholding information, keeping secrets and all. It made him feel dirty.

"I'm going to hold you to that Harry," Hermione said.

"You wouldn't be Hermione if you didn't," Harry said with a grin.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

With the announcement of the Yule Ball the previous week, Harry was greatly pleased that he had asked Hermione to be his date. Nearly everywhere he went, girls asking him to be his date; girls from every house, even Slytherin, and from all years including first years hounded Harry! Harry frowned as he remembered a first year Hufflepuff asking Harry to the Ball. He had gently told her that he already had a date and her face looked like he had just kicked her puppy. Even though Harry had said that he had a date for the Ball an innumerable amount of times, girls continued to approach him and ask him, Harry was really getting sick of it. Hermione had asked him to not say anything due to hearing rumors that some more 'Boy-Who-Lived' obsessed fan girls were going to find out who Harry's date was and 'convince' her to not go with Harry.

The end of term came much too slowly for Harry. He had spent the last two weeks of term practicing his spells with his new wand. He was happy to see that with the new wand, his spells were much more powerful as well as much easier to cast. Harry hadn't shown anyone his custom wand, even Hermione or Neville. Harry had also started reading through the pair of Auror manuals that he had bought at Flourish & Blotts, some of the spells in these manuals were utterly ruthless but Harry figured that if the Ministry had allowed the Aurors to use them, the war would have most likely ended much sooner than it did.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Christmas Day dawned bright, clear and cold over Hogwarts castle. The castle was abuzz with excitement, as the students got ready for the Yule Ball that night well nearly everyone was excited. Ronald Weasley was storming around the castle in a massive funk. He was the only fourth year or above male student who didn't have a date. Everyone who he had asked which amounted to just two girls: the Beauxbatons champion and Hermione had turned him down. Ron was very annoyed that Hermione had the gal to turn him down; he didn't believe for a moment that she had a date already. It was Hermione, who in their right mind would have asked Hermione Granger, the know-it-all bookworm of Gryffindor. And what was worse was that no one seemed to know whom Harry Potter was going to the Ball with. Ron had thought that Potter, being the arrogant prat he was, would have paraded his date up and down Hogwarts but the identity of his date was a mystery to all.

"Come on Herms," Ron said. "Stop with the charade, we all know that you don't have a date so stop pretending and go with me."

"That's enough Ronald," Hermione shouted. "For the last time, I have a date for the Ball. I don't know how many times I've told you this, so stop asking me."

"You're not fooling anyone Hermy," Ron continued, acting as if he hadn't heard Hermione. "I mean, who would you being going with? You're not the most…"

"Ron, I suggest that you stop right there," Neville said. "Before you say something you can't take back."

"Stay out of this Longbottom," Ron snapped. "This doesn't concern you!"

"The hell it does," Neville growled. "Hermione's my friend, something that you can't say anymore, if you ever could. And if she says that she already has a date, then I believe her. I trust Hermione, if she doesn't want anyone to know who it is, then she must have a good reason."

"Thank you Neville," Hermione said. "But I can handle this myself. Ronald Weasley, I don't want anything to do with you. You are not my friend; I don't think you've ever been my friend. All you've done is belittle me, force me to do your work and make fun of me. So from now on, we are nothing more than acquaintances. No we're not even that. We are two Hogwarts students who are in the same year and house, nothing more. So believe me, that even if you were the last human male on this planet, I would let the human race die out instead of even thinking dating you."

"You're mental!" Ron cried. "You're that desperate to continue this farce that you're willing to embarrass yourself by showing up alone. Well, fine be that way but don't come crying to me when you realize that you've made a fool of yourself." And with that, Ron got up and stormed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"Oh that…" Hermione began but she was too mad to coherently continue.

"Forget about the prat Hermione," Neville said. "He's just being…"

"Ron," Harry said from behind the pair. "It's just like Neville said, forget about him. Now are you going to tell me what your dress looks like?" he continued with a grin.

"For the last time Harry, no I will not!" Hermione giggled. "You're just going to have to wait. In fact, its time for me to go get ready."

Harry blinked and looked at his watch. "It's barely four o'clock, surely you can't need that much time. I mean there isn't much you need to improve on." Hermione blushed.

"Nice save there," she giggled. "See you boys in later."

Harry sighed as he tugged at his bow tie. He had written to Sirius about what to wear to his first ball, also asking what his father had worn. Sirius had said that James had gone with a Muggle tuxedo with a black cloak over it, mainly because he wanted to impress Lily with his ability to dress Muggle. So Harry had Sirius order a tuxedo from the Muggle world and then send it to him via Hedwig.

"Neville, I never asked who are you going with?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Susan Bones," Neville said quietly.

"The red head from Hufflepuff, isn't she the niece of Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE?" Neville nodded, his face heating up. "Good on ya mate," Harry said. "Do you like her?"

"She's nice," Neville said. "Her aunt and my gran have known each for years, and before Hogwarts we would sometimes talk."

"That's great Neville, I'm sure you two will have a great time," Harry said. Looking at his watch, he took a deep breath. "Looks like we should head down to meet our dates." Neville paled but nodded. The pair made their way down to the Entrance Hall.

"There you are Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall cried. "Where is your partner? You two are supposed have been down here ten minutes ago, you and your fellow Champions have to open the ball."

"I believe I have already made myself clear," Harry said. "I am not a Champion, as I am not representing any school. So I will not be joining Cedric, Fleur and Viktor in opening the Ball. This is their night, and I will not take away from it."

"Mr. Potter, you will do as you are told!" McGonagall barked.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Professor," Harry growled, his eyes beginning to glow. "Now go back to your keeper and tell him that I'm not playing his game any longer."

McGonagall goggled at Harry, never before had a student talked back to her in such a manner, and she didn't know what to do. Albus had told her that Harry needed to open the Ball with the other Champions, even though Harry was right, that he wasn't truly a Champion. Surely Albus knew what was the right thing to do, he was Albus Dumbledore after all.

Harry turned away from the gaping McGonagall in time to see a person appear at the top of the grand staircase. Harry felt the air leave his lungs when he recognized Hermione. She looked ever better than what he remembered at the Yule the first time around. She was wearing a pale red dress that perfectly complemented her chestnut-auburn hair and lightly tanned skin. How she still had a tan this late in a Scotland winter Harry didn't know but he wasn't complaining.

"Hermione, you look…amazing," Harry chocked out. His throat had tightened up seeing her. How could he have been so blind not to see this beautiful flower that was blossoming right in front of him the last time?

Hermione's cheeks blushed prettily. "Thank you Harry, you look dashing as well. Is that a?" she asked, looking at his own attire.

"A tuxedo? Yeah it is," Harry said, tugging at the bow tie. "I wrote Sirius asking him for advice on what I should wear and I found out that my dad wore something similar to the first Ball that he took my mum too when they were here at Hogwarts."

Hermione gave Harry a small smile.

"So shall we milady?" Harry asked, sticking out her arm for Hermione. Hermione blushed but her smile grew brighter.

"Of course my lord," Hermione said, leaning into Harry's side as they slipped into the Great Hall.

"Harry, what are you doing in here?" a very unwelcome voice asked from behind the pair. "You are supposed to be in the entrance hall with the other champions."

"As I already told Professor McGonagall, I will not be paraded around like nothing is wrong," Harry said. "I am not a Champion, and I don't want to take away from Cedric, Fleur or Viktor. They are the Champions, not me. I am here just as a fourth year Hogwarts student, nothing more. Now if you will excuse me, Hermione and I have promised Neville and Susan Bones that we will sit with them. Come on Hermione, I can see Neville over there." Taking Hermione's arm, Harry maneuvered her and himself around the gaping Dumbledore, McGonagall and several others to where Neville was sitting next to Susan Bones, who was wearing a light blue dress.

"Hey there Neville, Susan," Harry said. "You look lovely tonight Susan." Susan blushed lightly.

"Easy there Potter, you've already got your girl, leave mine alone," Neville said. Three heads snapped toward him. Neville instantly paled when he realized what he had said.

"Way to go Neville," Harry laughed. Hermione and Susan giggled at the look on Neville's face.

"It's ok Neville," Susan said, patting Neville on the hand. "I wouldn't mind being your girl," she finished softly. Neville's eyes widened at Susan's declaration.

"Harry, why are all those people looking over here? They don't look happy," Susan asked. Harry turned around to see Dumbledore, McGonagall and several other Ministry officials arguing with each other and looking over at them.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that I refused to allow them to parade me around this Ball like their personal puppet," Harry said. "I'm not an official Champion, so why should I have to do anything more than just the three tasks. I don't want to take away from Cedric, Fleur or Viktor tonight. I told McGonagall and Dumbledore this but they just don't seem to understand. I'd rather spend the night in the company of the most beautiful girl I know than being paraded around by the Ministry."

Hermione blushed brilliantly and hid her face in her hands. "Don't say things like that Harry," she whispered.

"Why should I not speak the truth?" Harry asked.

"Well it looks like Dumbledore and the Ministry have reached a decision," Neville said. Harry turned around in time to see Dumbledore, Minister Fudge and Umbridge storming toward him.

"Mr. Potter, we are waiting," Dumbledore said.

"Waiting for what Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"For you to take your place among your fellow Champions in the entrance hall," Dumbledore said genially. "We can not open the Ball until you are with them."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "I have already told you I do not wish to continue playing this game Headmaster. The three Champions are ready to begin, you are the one who is holding up the Ball."

"Now listen here boy!" Fudge snarled. "You will do as you are told!"

"Why?"

"I am the Minister for Magic!" Fudge shouted. "If you don't do as you are told, I will have you…"

"What Minister?" Harry asked softly, though his voice cut through Fudge's shouting as easily as a hot knife through butter. "Have me arrested just because I'm not doing as told? I would have you thrown out of office faster than you can even spin that ridiculous bowler hat of yours."

"How dare you, you half-blood mongrel!" Umbridge screamed. "That is the Minister for Magic, and you will obey him!"

"You forget yourself madam!" Harry roared. "I am Harrison James Potter, Lord Potter, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble of Potter! And I am no one's pet or personal monkey! I have already told Headmaster Dumbledore that I will not be participating in this farce of yours any longer. My name might have come out of the Goblet, not of my own making I assure you, but that doesn't mean I have to do anything other than participate in the three tasks that have been laid out. Those three tasks don't include the Yule Ball, so if you would step back and allow this evening to proceed, we can get to honoring the three true Triwizard Champions; Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum."

Dumbledore, Fudge and Umbridge all stumbled backward from the raging magical inferno that was Harry Potter. Turning to the stunned and silent crowd, Harry said, "I apologize for this interruption of your evenings. It seems that our esteemed Headmaster and Minister for Magic need to have their ears cleaned. I have repeatedly told them that I wouldn't be participating in the opening for the Ball; I cede that honor to the three true Triwizard Champions. Thank you." Turning back to a now fuming Dumbledore and enraged Fudge and Umbridge, he whispered (though everyone in the Hall could hear it) "Perhaps you should back away and start the Ball, most of us have been waiting patiently for it to begin."

Fudge and Umbridge threw Harry looks of deepest loathing before spinning on their heels and stalking off. Dumbledore gave Harry a look of deep disappointment that Harry easily ignored, turning back to his stunned date and friends.

The Ball proceeded from there on as was originally planned, as Cedric, Fleur and Viktor were announced and opened the first dance with their dates. Harry and Hermione danced several times with each other, as well as with Neville and Susan. As the clock began to creep toward midnight, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen, something that had been building for ages. And that something appeared in the form of Ronald Bilius Weasley.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ron roared, storming toward Harry as he escorted Hermione back to the Gryffindor Common Room. "You knew that I liked Hermy but you had to go ahead and steal her from me!"

"Listen here Weasley!" Harry snarled. "I did no such thing. Hermione isn't a possession that can be stolen; she is a wonderful human being who has the ability to make choices, something you seem to be lacking in. And how did I know that you supposedly liked Hermione? All you've ever done is belittle her and then ask her to bail you out for not doing your work! Why she did it is something I don't think anyone could answer? Probably because she felt pity for you since without her, I don't think you would have passed first year."

Ron roared in rage, his hand darting for his wand but before he could even feel the fabric of his cloak, two wands were aimed at him. One under his nose while the other was pointed at his crotch.

"Don't make another move Weasley," Harry growled low in his throat. "Or I will take your head."

"And I'll be taking something else of yours," Hermione hissed.

"Just leave us alone Weasley," Harry said. "I know that Hermione already told you this but apparently it didn't get through your abnormally thick skull. We are NOT friends, acquaintances or anything other than a group of students sharing a year and house in school. If you do something like this again, I will not hesitate to take you down. Now leave!" Harry commanded, his voice echoing throughout the school.

Ron snarled but backed away from the pair before turning on his heel and fleeing up the staircase. "Now that that's taken care of, where were we?" Harry asked, stowing his wand back in his forearm holster and turning to Hermione.

"I believe you were escorting me back to my room, good sir," Hermione said with a slight giggle.

"Ah yes, of course," Harry answered, offering Hermione his arm once more. She took it gleefully and they made their way up to the common room. At the foot of the staircase leading up to the dorms, Harry pulled Hermione against him and leaned down to her ear.

"I still can't believe how beautiful you looked tonight," he whispered sending shivers up and down Hermione's spine. "You took my breath away and I still haven't gotten it back."

"Harry, do you really mean that?" Hermione asked in a quivering voice. She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes.

Reaching up, Harry cupped Hermione's face in his hands, using his thumbs to gently brush aside several stray tears that had escaped down her soft cheeks. "More than you will ever now Hermione," he whispered. Taking a deep breath, Harry leant forward and gently pressed his lips to Hermione's. Instantly, Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and deepened the kiss. It was bliss.

**A/N: Well there you have the third chapter of "_Night_". Updates won't come as fast as these three have, mainly because I have work the next week so I won't be able to work on this much. But please, read and review this. I've gotten some great reviews so far and the favorites and follows have been outstanding, thank you so much. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, any suggestions on what to do next will be taken into consideration.**

**S.R.W.M.O**


End file.
